Las canciones de nuestro amor
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Kyo un un niño imperativo que no quiere dormir a menos que Kyoko le cuente una historia, y vaya historia que termina contándole. (Lo se horrendo sumarry pero no se arrepentirán de leer se los prometo) Denle una oportunidad. 0w0 KyoSaya pareja secundaría MadoHomu. GenderBender (Kyoko y Homura).
1. Chapter 1

**Las canciones de nuestro amor.**

 **Disclaimer:** PMMM y sus personajes no me pertenece solo esta historia, un poco rara, como suelo escribirlas.

 **Canción:** What if – EXO.

 _Quiero dejar en claro que mi pareja favorita de este anime es el KyoSaya y decidí poner al Kyoko en genderbender porque creo que así queda mejor en la historia, espero no les moleste u-u Oh, les recomiendo escuchar la canción en el momento para que sienta la "emoción" x3_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

-¡Cuéntame una historia!- suspiré resignado.

Este mocoso ya llevaba más de treinta minutos brincando en la maldita cama repitiéndome esa frase una y otra y otra y otra vez. Y no es que no quiera contarle una historia para que por fin se duerma, es solo que, soy pésimo inventando historias.

-¡Ya te dije que soy malo contando historias! Mejor duérmete ya.- ya estaba cansado de escucharlo gritar.

-¡No me dormiré si no me cuentas una historia!- ¡Maldito mocoso terco!

-No sé contar historias, ya duérmete.- el niño por fin dejo de brincar y se sentó en la cama mirándome fijamente- ¿Qué?

-Si no sabes contar historias, entonces cuéntame cómo conseguiste a la chica de tu vida.-

-¿Qué? Es demasiado aburrido y frustrante esa parte de mi vida.- suspiré nuevamente.

-Entonces me dormiré rápido.-

-En ese punto tienes razón, pero hay música en esa historia, será un obstáculo para dormir.- lo recosté sobre la cama para luego taparlo.

-Me gusta la música.- se me olvida que estoy hablando con el hijo de ella.

-Bien. Te contaré la historia, nada de interrupciones o me largo y me valdrá una manzana que te desveles toda la noche.- acuse y el solo asintió.

-Por mi está bien pero prométeme que tocaras y me cantaras las canciones que vengan en tu suceso pasado.- sonreí.

-Está bien pequeño.- Fui por mi guitarra y regrese al cuarto del niño de pelo azul como el cielo.

Prendí la lámpara que se encontraba en su mesita de noche a lado de su cama, me acomode en uno de los banquitos que tenía en su cuarto. Él seguía mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, que es lo que quieres saber realmente ¿cómo fue que la conocí? o ¿cómo fue que empecé a pelear por ella?- puso su mano sobre su mini barbilla para luego volver a sonreírme.

-Cómo fue que empezaste a pelear por ella.-

-De acuerdo, todo comenzó…

* * *

En un día viernes, todo tranquilo y alegre, como los demás viernes. Alumnos felices iban camino a la escuela acompañados por sus amigos de instituto, lo rayos del sol iluminaban todas la calles, los arboles regalaban una brisa refrescante para este verano caluroso que se aproximaba.

Un chico de cabellera pelirroja miraba el cielo y las nubes blancas ir a paso lento, la sonrisa plantada en su rostro creció más al ver que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga. Toco el timbre como de costumbre.

-¡Kyoko! ¿Cómo amaneciste querido?- una señora de pelo azul largo se asomó por la puerta saludando al chico alegremente.

-¡Muy bien Señora Miki-sama!- respondió con una reverencia el chico.

-¡Oh vamos no seas tan formal que ya eres como de la familia! Con Miki-san está bien.-

-Como diga Miki-san-

-Le avisaré a Sayaka-chan que ya te encuentras aquí.-

-Muchas Gracias.- el chico rasco nerviosamente su cabellera.

Después de uno o dos minutos una chica de pelo corto de igual a azul que su mamá salió corriendo de la puerta de su casa para luego brincar a los brazos del chico pelirrojo que, aunque algo confundido, la sostuvo y cargo con fuerza para luego dar unas cuantas vueltas y al final bajarla.

-Veo que alguien está muy feliz.- dijo entre risas el joven.- ¿Ya llego tan rápido el apocalipsis?- por su comentario recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo- ¡Hey tranquila!-

-Muy graciosito Kyoko-kun, estoy feliz porque hoy será un muy grandioso día.- contesto feliz la muchacha.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar su recorrido hacia la escuela, no sin antes despedirse de la Señora Miki.

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?- cuestiono su mejor amigo.

-Porque hoy me declararé al chico que me gusta y sé que él aceptara mis sentimientos por que el igual siente lo mismo que yo.- él la miró extrañado y un tanto molesto.

-Te noto muy segura con eso de que él sienta lo mismo que tú siente por él.- mencionó molesto.

Y es obvio que estaría molesto, era el mejor amigo de ella, desde que entraron a este instituto. Un día los dos se citaron en uno de los recesos para decirse algo muy importante. Él se le iba a declarar, y ella le iba a decir que estaba enamorada. Ella por obvias razones hablo primero y al decirle aquello agrego que aún no se sentía lista para declarase, necesitaba más valor. Por un momento él pensó que era de él de quien hablaba su amiga, y se quedó callado con esa esperanza, de que un día soltaría esas palabras que solo él escucharía. Al recordar ese día su gesto molesto cambio por uno más tranquilo.

-No te molestes, además estoy muy segura de que me aceptara porque me dijeron que yo a él también le gusto y también lo escuche un día que lo escuche por accidente.-

Otro día había hablado con Homura-kun entre los pasillos y le confeso lo que sentía por su mejor amiga puede que ese día ella iba caminado por los pasillos y lo viera escuchado. Puede, y sí.

-Ya… por cierto han pasado ya dos años y estamos a unas cuantas semanas de graduarnos y tú nunca me has dicho quién es él afortunado que atrapo tu frio y cruel corazón.- rió y ella lo miró con un puchero que luego desapareció.

-Tienes razón,- ella se sonrojo y las esperanzas de él crecieron.- su nombre es Kyosuke Kamijo.- y las esperanzas de él cayeron en un poso sin fin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese estirado del club donde estas!-

-¡No le digas estirado!-

-¡Pero si eso es!-

-¡No es cierto!- él bufo con enojo y giró su vista hacia otro lado.

El pelirrojo sin esperarla comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la gran escuela.

 _-No puedo creerlo, ese idiota conquisto el corazón de Sayaka y yo como estúpido pensando dos malditos años que el corazón de Sayaka era mío-_

-¡Hey Kyoko! ¡Espérame! ¿Por qué te molestaste? – ella seguía a su amigo que no la escuchaba por estar muy metido en sus pensamientos.

- _…Pero aún no es tarde, puedo declararme y puede que ella dude. Y si es así, y sí al final yo logro ser el que tenga el corazón de Sayaka.-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica que se abrazó fuertemente de su espalda.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Kyoko? Andas muy extraño este día.- lo soltó y se puso enfrente de él.

- _Aunque hay un problema con eso… ¿cómo se lo digo?_ Lo siento, Sayaka.- respondió apenado.

-…mph- negó- no hay problema tranquilo. Vamos a clases si no llegaremos tarde.-

-Si está bien.-

-¡Sayaka-chan! Hoy es el día que practicaras con toda la orquesta de la escuela ¿no? ¡Qué emoción!- la amiga peli-rosa de Sayaka apareció de la nada.

-No, mañana es cuando practicare con toda la orquesta, hoy es jueves y no nos toca clase de los club.- tanto la chica como él se quedaron viendo.

-Sayaka, hoy es viernes.- le recordó.

Ella incrédula sacó su celular de la mochila y reviso la fecha y de paso la hora que traía su celular.

Viernes 6:59 a.m.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Olvide mi batuta! ¿Porque no me dijiste nada Kyoko?- le dio golpes en el pecho al pelirrojo.

-¡Y yo como iba a saber de qué se te había olvidado en que día estamos! Además en todo el camino traje mi guitarra ¿¡Cómo es que no te diste cuenta!?- la peli-azul miro la mano de su amigo y si, ahí estaba la funda de la guitarra.

-Rayos… andaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.- el chico sonrió y busco en su mochila.

-Toma.- le extendió una batuta- siempre la traigo por si a mí olvidadiza y distraída compañera se le llega a olvidar.-

-Kyoko me has salvado la vida- él solo sonrió aún más, se despidió y se encamino a su clase dejando a su mejor amiga con su compañera.

Pasaban las horas y en ninguna de las primeras clases puso atención, su mente solo estaba el pensamiento de como declararse a su mejor amiga antes de que ella se declarara al estirado.

Tic Tac Tic Tac

El tiempo paso y llego el segundo receso de día, sin pensarlo dos veces al sonar el fastidioso saca infartos del timbre, él se levantó y salió directo al patio de afuera donde siempre se encontraba su amiga para mirar el cielo recargada en aquel árbol donde se conocieron por primera vez.

Al llegar ahí, él prefirió no haber llegado nunca.

Tenía razón, ahí estaba ella, pero no estaba sola. Si, se encontraba en el árbol donde los dos se conocieron, pero él no era el que estaba con ella. Sin no él, Kyosuke Kamijo, el amor de su mejor amiga. Los dos mirándose mutuamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Miro detenidamente a su amiga. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca, sus mejillas con un lindo tono rojizo, sus labios con una sonrisa de ángel, se miraba hermosa. Tan hermosa que lo lastimo, a él y a su corazón.

No se dio cuenta cuando, pero ya había comenzado a correr, corrió hasta llegar al club de música en el cual estaba. Dejo su guitarra en una silla y se sentó en el banco del piano mirando los teclados blancos y negros.

- _¿Qué hago aquí? Ya podría irme a mi casa, sabía que ahora no me darían clases del club-_ suspiró y miro el cielo por el gran ventanal de su club, saco unas hojas donde se encontraban las notas de una canción sin letra.

-Ya tengo la letra para ti pequeña _.-_ le hablo como si las hojas lo escucharan.

Posiciono sus dedos en el gran piano con delicadeza y comenzó a tocar la melodía tranquila y deprimente que tenían aquellas hojas. Esa melodía la escribió en un día que cayó ante la depresión, pero ella lo salvo de aquella oscuridad por la cual nunca escribió una letra, pero ahora ella lo había regresado aquella oscuridad de aquel poso donde cayeron sus esperanzas y ahí se encontraba la letra escrita en la oscuridad. Recordó la sonrisa de su amiga y no puedo evitar sonreír. Comenzó a acompañar la melodía con su voz.

 **Ojos mirando el uno al otro- (Seoro baraboneun siseon)**

 **Ojos mirando el uno al otro- (Seoro baraboneun siseon)**

 **Un par de ojos restantes- (Hana namabeorin siseon)**

Lo que vio se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, facilitando el seguir con la canción.

 **Oh~, en verdad luces feliz, luces feliz- (Oh manhi haengbokhae boyeo haengbokhae boyeo)**

 **Cuando te veo es tan hermoso que es triste- (Seulpeudorok areumdaun neol bomyeon)**

 **Pero no lo odio, no lo odio- (Geuga silhjineun anha silhjineun anha)**

 **Porque él te hace sonreír como un ángel- (Neoreul cheonsacheoreom usge hanikka)**

Dolía, en verdad dolía lo que cantaba, pero era necesario el desahogarse.

 **Oh~ Oh~ Yeah**

 **Palabras que se volvieron - (Kkeonaegi jeone ijen)**

 **Un secreto antes de decirlas- (Bimilcheoreom doeeo beorin mal)  
**

 **Oh~ Oh~ Yeah  
**

 **Es por eso que yo no era para ti- (Nan geuraeseon an doendaneun geot)  
**

Se arrepentía, por no habérselo dicho aquel día. Por haber callado lo que sentía.

 **Ambas miradas observándose el uno al otro- (Seoro majuboneun siseon dul)**

 **El par de ojos restantes, los ojos perdidos- (Hana nameun siseon gireul ilheun siseon)**

 **Los dos ojos fuertemente cerrados- (Gutge dathyeobeorin siseon dul)**

 **Los ojos que llegan demasiado tarde, los ojos que te perdieron- (Neujeobeorin siseon Neoreul nohchin siseon)**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero poco le importo, siguió cantando lo que vio, siguió cantando su sentir.

 **Cada vez lo lamento más y más- (Gwaenhi jakkuman mianhaejyeo)**

 **Mirándote con este tipo de sentimientos- (Ireon mameul gajgo Neoreul bogo issneun geot)**

 **Ojos mirando el uno al otro- (Seoro majuboneun siseon dul)**

 **Un par de ojos restantes- (Hana nameun siseon)**

 **Ojos que han perdido su camino- (Gireul ilheun hanaui siseon)**

Porque de entre todas la mujeres se tuvo que enamorar de ella, de Sayaka Miki.

 **Cometí un grave error, un grave error- (Keun chakgageul haesseo chakgageul haesseo)**

 **Ese sueño crece dentro de mí- (Nae aneseoman jarawassdeon kkum)  
**

 **Era ese tiempo el que- (Jeo sigani baramcheoreom)**

 **Te traería a mi como el viento- (Neol nae gyeote deryeo ol georan)**

- _Fui un idiota, un completo idiota._ -

 **Oh~ Oh~ Yeah**

 **Palabras blancas que llenaban- (Dohwajie hayan geulssiro)**

 **Un lienzo en blanco- (Gadeukhaessdeon mal)**

 **Oh~ Oh~ Yeah**

 **Supongo que lo guarde mucho tiempo- (Naega neomu akkyeodwossna bwa)**

Las lágrimas saladas caían como cascadas hacia las teclas y manos del chico, solo era él y sus sentimientos.

 **Ambas miradas observándose el uno al otro- (Seoro majuboneun siseon dul)**

 **El par de ojos restantes, los ojos perdidos- (Hana nameun siseon gireul ilheun siseon)**

 **Los dos ojos fuertemente cerrados- (Gutge dathyeobeorin siseon dul)**

 **Los ojos que llegan demasiado tarde, los ojos que te perdieron- (Neujeobeorin siseon Neoreul nohchin siseon)**

 **Ojos mirando el uno al otro- (Seoro majuboneun siseon dul)**

 **Un par de ojos restantes- (Hana nameun siseon)**

 **Ojos que han perdido su camino- (Gireul ilheun hanaui siseon)**

Tan distraído, no se percataba de que lo escuchaban. Un cierto pelinegro de su club.

 **Ahora necesito guardarte dentro de- (Ijen nae seorap soge yeongwonhi)**

 **Mi cajón por siempre pero- (Neoreul ganjikhaeya hagessjiman)**

 **¿Puedo sacarte una que otra vez? Oh~- (Gakkeum kkeonae bwado doegessni Oh~)**

 **Incluso si mi corazón que anhela por ti- (Neol geurineun naui maeumi)**

 **Se vuelve una pequeña estrella- (Jageun byeori doeeodo)**

 **Al menos desde muy lejos,- (Naneun meolliseonama)**

 **Al menos en mi corazón- (Nan maeumsogeuronama)**

 **Brillaré cálidamente para ti Oh~- (Neoreul ttaseuhage bichwojulge Oh~)**

Los sollozos pudieron más que él, pero no dejo de tocar, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de la otra presencia que lo estaba escuchando y comenzó a cantar la melodía que el ya no podía seguir.  
 **  
Ambas miradas observándose el uno al otro- (Seoro majuboneun siseon dul)**

 **El par de ojos restantes, los ojos perdidos- (Hana nameun siseon gireul ilheun siseon)**

 **Los dos ojos fuertemente cerrados- (Gutge dathyeobeorin siseon dul)**

 **Los ojos que llegan demasiado tarde, los ojos que te perdieron- (Neujeobeorin siseon Neoreul nohchin siseon)**

 **Ojos mirando el uno al otro- (Seoro majuboneun siseon dul)**

 **Girl I missing you- (Chica te extraño)**

 **Un par de ojos restantes- (Hana nameun siseon)**

 **Ojos que han perdido su camino- (Gireul ilheun hanaui siseon)**

Le sonrió a su compañero, aclaro su garganta y termino la canción, en susurros.

 **Y si fuera yo- (Geuge nayeossdamyeon)**

 **Lo ojos que vieran- (** **Ne geu du nun sogeseo)**

 **El interior de tu ojos- (Neoreul bogo issneun geuui siseon)**

 **Mirándote- (Neoreul boneun siseon)**

 **Y si fuera yo- (Geuge nayeossdamyeon)**

 **Lo ojos que vieran- (** **Ne geu du nun sogeseo)**

 **El interior de tu ojos- (Neoreul bogo issneun geuui siseon)**

 **Oh~ oh~**

Sus dedos terminaron la danza de la melodía y su vista se quedó estancada en las teclas del piano.

-Disculpe la interrupción a tan magnifica canción, creo que hablaremos luego con usted joven Sakura-kun- el chico ni se dignó a mirar a la otra presencia que ni se había percatado de ella. Solo asintió. Y aquel señor se fue.

Su amigo pelinegro se acercó a él y tomo asiento a su lado posando su vista en el ventanal mirando el cielo rojizo.

-Esa, fue una canción muy triste, me sorprendió mucho el escucharte cantarla. ¿Sucedió algo?-

\- Me imagino que ya deberías de estar enterado, Madoka-chan te lo tuvo que haber dicho ya.- su amigo suspiró.

-Tienes razón ya se lo de Sayaka y su relación con Kyosuke… lo lamento amigo.-

-No importa,- suspiro- mientras ella sea feliz yo seré feliz.- su amigo lo miró incrédulo.- Sé que es una mentira, pero quiero creérmela para que no me duela tanto. Yo vi su sonrisa de ángel, mientras el mantenga esa sonrisa en ella, yo estaré bien.- levanto su mirada y seco sus lágrimas.

-Ya veo…-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿quién era el señor que venía contigo?- el pelinegro sonrió.

-Era la persona que te lanzará al estrellato amigo.- su amigo agarro las hojas con las notas- y para ser una melodía muy triste, él se fue muy conforme, lo más probable es que venga mañana a pedirte que trabajes con él.-

-Bueno, tan siquiera algo salió bien este día.- eso un intento de sonreír.

-Vamos amigo, es raro verte tan desanimado, ¿Qué tal si vamos al karaoke?-

-¿No tienes que ir a acompañar a Madoka a su casa?- cuestionó.

-Ella lo entenderá.-

-Gracias.-

Homura-kun no respondió, solo le sonrió y fue en busca de su novia para explicarle lo sucedido. Kyoko por su parte se levantó del banco, agarro sus pertenencias y salió del gran edificio para esperar a su amigo en la entrada. No contaba con que se toparía con la persona que le ha brindado tanto felicidad como sufrimiento en su vida.

-¡Kyoko!- traía esa sonrisa de ángel.

-¿Si?- sin querer respondió muy secamente a su llamado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no pasa nada- mejoro el tono de su hablar.

-Vamos a casa entonces.-

El chico sonrió pero luego sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ellos. El cual comenzaba acercarse paso a paso. Kyoko suspiro y le sonrió como disculpa a Sayaka.

-Lo siento Sayaka, ya quede con Homura-kun de que iremos al karaoke,- volteo a ver al chico de pelo gris.

-Oh, tendré que irme sola…- volvió a mirarla.

-No lo creo.- señalo sigilosamente al chico que venía hacia ellos. La mirada de su amiga se ilumino más al ver a aquel chico.- Sayaka.- robó otra vez su atención- Prométeme que serás feliz con él.- ella rió.

-Te lo prometo.-

-Sayaka-chan ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

-¡Kyoko! Vámonos.- Justo a tiempo, como deben de ser los amigos.

-Si vámonos.- la chica los miro marcharse un poco confundida por el comportar de su amigo, pero decidió ignorar aquello.

-Sí, si puedes.- le sonrió a su ahora novio.

* * *

Un llanto ahogado interrumpió su historia, observo al niño en la cama que lloraba a lágrima viva.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Bua~ ¡Es muy triste! Te dije que me contaras como peleaste por ella, no como perdiste la batalla.- el pelirrojo solo sonrió y le seco las lágrimas al niño.

-Vamos Kyo-kun todavía no término la historia apenas era el principio.- le sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, que te parece si duermes y mañana te cuento la otra parte ¿Está bien?- el niño asintió.

-Buena Noche- acaricio los cabellos del niño que cerraba sus ojos.

-Buena noche Kyo.-

* * *

 _¡Hola! Es mi primera historia de mi pareja favorita, así que espero que les guste, lo más probable es que sea de solo tres capítulos máximo, pero aún no lo sé exactamente._

 _Me gustaría saber que les pareció, así que dejen un review, acepto opiniones y esas cosas para mejorar owo Gracias Por leer hasta aquí._

 _Se despide_ _ **Nashi T.H.D.H owo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Las canciones de nuestro amor.**

 **Disclaimer:** PMMM y sus personajes no me pertenece solo esta historia, un poco rara, como suelo escribirlas.

 **Canción:** Heartbreak Girl - 5 seconds of summer.

 _Quiero dejar en claro que mi pareja favorita de este anime es el KyoSaya y decidí poner a Kyoko en genderbender porque creo que así queda mejor en la historia, espero no les moleste u-u_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Los ojos de un niño con cabellera azul se abrieron de apoco mientras los tallaba en el proceso y se reincorporaba en su cama mirando a todos lados. Como de costumbre se levantó dirigiéndose al baño que había en su cuarto para darse su ducha de todas las mañanas. Al salir del cuarto camino felizmente hacia la cocina sentándose en la mesa del comedor, olfateo el alimento que estaba siendo preparado por una peli-azul antes de hablar.

-Buenos Días Mamá- una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. La peli-azul giro su vista para observar aquella sonrisa tan idéntica a la de él.

-Buenos Días Kyo, en un momento estará el desayuno listo.- el niño asintió mientras miraba a todos lados, la peli-azul solo suspiro.- Él ya se fue Kyo.-

Dejando el plato sobre la mesa enfrente de su hijo el cual observo aquella mirada decepcionada.

-Qué te parece si después de comer vamos a caminar al parque.- la tristeza en el rostro del pequeño desapareció casi de inmediato.

-¡Genial!-

Al terminar el desayuno, la madre y su hijo salieron a caminar al parque, todo iba bien hasta que apareció una amiga de su mamá junto con su hija y estas dos se pusieron a platicar dejándolos solos jugando en el parque. Aburridos ya de los típicos juegos y esperar a que alguno se desocupase para usarlo, los dos se fueron a un árbol que estaba cercas y se sentaron viendo el paisaje.

-¿Por qué tan aburridos Kyo, Amy?- los niños siguieron la voz volteando hacia arriba.

Se encontraron con un muchacho pelirrojo acostado en la rama de aquel árbol en el que ellos estaban sentados.

-¡Kyoko-sama!- sonrió la niña al verlo.

-¡Tú!- el niño se levantó señalándolo.- ¡Me debes la segunda parte de la historia!-

-Oye Tranquilo Niño, en primer lugar, apenas es mañana son las nueve y media, segundo, no creo que te quieras ir a dormir tan temprano y tercero, háblame con más respeto que soy mayor que tú.- se reincorporo sentándose en la rama del árbol mirando a los pequeños con un pocky en su boca.

-¿Cuál historia?- pregunto curiosa la niña pelinegra.

-La historia de cómo él- señalo al pelirrojo- conquisto al amor de su vida.- término con un puchero.

-¡Oh! Yo me sé esa historia, ¿En qué parte vas?- por inercia todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Un chico pelinegro con traje se acercaba con una sonrisa, hacia ellos. La niña al verlo salto sobre él cuando ya estuvo cercas para abrazarlo.

-¡Papá!-

-Voy empezar a contar la segunda parte después de What if.- comento el devora pocky.

-Bien, yo quiero escuchar la historia.- el pelinegro se acomodó en el césped con su hija sobre sus piernas y el niño peli-azul sentado alado mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Pues, comencemos…-dijo mientras sacaba su guitarra eléctrica del árbol, la cual tenía colgada de este.

 **-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-**

Pensé, creí, tuve una mínima esperanza de que Kyosuke hiciera feliz a Sayaka, pero me equivoque, esa mínima esperanza se equivocó rotundamente, ese idiota. Apenas llevaban 3 semanas, ni siquiera el mes, y ya había hecho llorar a mi niña de ojos azules como el cielo, ese imbécil ya había conseguido nublar su mirada para que abriera paso a la lluvia de sus lágrimas saladas. Y ¿quién era el que tenía que consolarla? Exacto. Yo. Su mejor amigo. Esto de la zona de amigos mata a cualquiera, y yo no soy ni seré la excepción, estoy harto.

En serio, no es bonito escuchar a la persona que más amas por teléfono llorando, escuchar aquellos sollozos pronunciando una débil frase que se te queda graba torturándote todo el día como si fuese un disco rayado.

-"Mi… mi corazón… Kyoko me duele el corazón."-

Sigo sin saber porque no estoy en un manicomio esa frase la llevo escuchando desde hace dos semanas y ya estoy más que loco. Hoy sábado era uno de esos días, aleje el celular por un rato para ver la hora que era.

7:30 a.m.

Suspire antes de acercarme el celular a mi oído y seguir mi tortura que son sus sollozos. No aguanto las ganas de decirle que lo termine de una buena vez por todas, si te hace sufrir, para que estar con él. Pero no, no puedo decirle eso, la destrozaría aún más, y ella se alejaría de mí, por el hecho de "no comprenderla" y ser "agresivo." Cuando la comprendo perfectamente y le soy sincero diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo termino rindiéndome y le digo lo que quiere escuchar.

-Tranquila Sayaka, lo más probable es que se haya levantado con el pie izquierdo- aunque preferiría decir que amaneció sin piernas gracias a mí- y no andaba de humor. Mañana se le pasará.-

Escuchó como sus sollozos para de a poco, se limpia su escurrimiento nasal y al final termina con un suspiró.

-Tienes razón Kyoko, gracias por ser mi amigo.- eso duele.

-Sí, no es nada.-

-Te marcaré mañana a las 10 para contarte como me fue y que ya se arregló todo.- ¿en serio? ¿Es necesario torturarme toda la semana? ¿¡Hasta en domingo!?

-Está bien, estaré esperando tu llamada.- lo más sensato sería que apague el celular.

-Sí, hasta luego Kyoko.- ni si quiera me despedí, solo colgué y solté todo el aire que retuve en ese momento.

¡No es justo!

Es sábado, bien podría llamar a Homura-kun y al niño de Nagisa-kun pero no, mejor me torturare más escribiendo una canción la cual no le dedicaré ¡Jamás! A Sayaka. Si eso haré.

Me levante de mi cama sin muchas ganas caminando rápidamente hacia la bañera para despejarme un poco en la ducha. Al salir me puse una camisa sin mangas blanca holgada y unos pantalones, con un cuaderno y lápiz en mano me subí al techo de mi casa para mirar aquel cielo torturante que me recuerda a su pelo, a sus ojos, a ella. Soy un masoquista, lo sé.

Pasaron los minutos incluso creo que horas, no estoy seguro no preste atención al tiempo ese día, estaba demasiado concentrado en aquella canción. Cuando termine la letra sonreí amargamente y miré al cielo, ahora estrellado, si, ya era de noche y yo seguía en el techo, en ese preciso momento mi estómago me recordó que no había comida nada en todo el día, baje y me adentre a mi hogar, encargue pizza y me dispuse a comer para luego irme a dormir.

-¡Kyoko-senpai Despierte!-

Nagisa había brincado encima mío mientras dormía sacándome todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones en ese momento.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo niño!?- él solo se rió en mi cara para luego levantarse.

-Venimos a pasar el rato. Es domingo deberías distraerte un día no lo crees.- observe sin muchas ganas Homura que sostenía entre sus manos unas hojas.-Es buena la letra ¿Las escribiste ayer no es así?-

-Deja ahí, no te incumbe.-

-¿Son unas de las tantas canciones que no le dedicaras a Sayaka?- revolvía todas las hojas en mi escritorio-revolvía todas las hojas en mi escritorio- Son buenas letras.-

-¿Podemos hacer el ritmo? ¡Traje mi bajo conmigo!-

-Nagisa tiene razón, será divertido y aunque lo intentemos no podremos sacarte a Sayaka de la cabeza ¿Verdad?- suspiro resignado.

-En eso tienen toda la razón. Pero igual nunca se la voy a dedicar.- me levante de la cama.

-¡Esta me gusta! ¡Hagamos esta!- Homura y yo miramos atentos las hojas y sonreímos.

-Si me parece bien.-

-Vayan al estudio, dentro de poco los alcanzo.-

Después de ponerme una ropa cómoda me fui al estudio con ellos, Homura ya se encontraba afinando su guitarra al igual que Nagisa con su bajo, yo solo me dedique a ordenar mi batería para estar a gusto mientras la tocaba.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar si no fuera por la interrupción de mi celular, mire por costumbre el reloj que marcaba las 10:00 a.m. solté un gran suspiro. No era necesario el ver quien era, conteste sin prisa, listo para mi sección de tortura de este domingo.

Abrí el celular y los sollozos se hicieron presentes, algunas palabras reconfortantes primero, ella se calma y comienza a contarme todo lo sucedido. Al parecer lo había descubierto muy confiado con una de sus compañeras una llamada Hitomi Shizuki. Tiene el pelo verde largo, una cara muy linda a decir verdad, pero muy aguada y sería para mi gusto. Luego de escuchar toda la historia, decirle mis palabras reconfortantes y volver a quedar en la zona de amigos, colgué el celular. Unas miradas se enfocaron en mí.

-No pudieron haber escogido mejor canción que esta, chicos.-

El día no pasó ni muy rápido ni muy lento, fue algo neutro. Encontramos la melodía perfecta para esa canción, esa canción que nunca le voy a dedicar.

-No se la dedicaré nunca.-

O eso pensé.

-Se la dedicaré.-

Me dije a mi mismo muy seguro al observar como Kyosuke se estaba pasando de mano larga con Hitomi en una esquina, muy bien escondidos de Sayaka, que estaba sentada en una mesa con Madoka y Mami. Me acerque a ellos como si nada y me interpuse entre los dos.

-Disculpa. Tengo algo que hablar con Shizuki-san. Por cierto, creo que tu novia te anda buscando.- gire mi vista hacia atrás y ahí estaba la mirada que buscaba, Hitomi estaba sorprendida.-

-¿N-novia?- al parecer yo solo escuche aquel susurro.

Kyosuke solo bufó mientras le sonreía victorioso por arruinar su planes, miren que hijo de fruta al no decir que tiene novia y se anda ligando a otras a las espaldas de Sayaka. Sin duda alguna, no la merece. Y se lo diré.

-Kyoko-kun… ¿qué tenías que decirme?-

-Nada importante.- me voltee para verla de frente- Solo que tuvieras más cuidado con ese patán, no es lo que aparenta ser.- le sonreí ganándome un sonrojo.

-¡Kyoko! ¡Vamos a jugar Básquet! ¿Le entras?- unos chicos me saludaban desde lejos.

-Nos vemos luego Shizuki-san- me aleje de ella para irme con los chicos- Claro que le entro.- sonreí.

Mientras jugaba un señor con traje se detuvo en la entrada del gimnasio, sentí su mirada en mí todo el maldito partido. Restándole importancia al terminar el juego Homura se acercó a mí para decirme que era el señor de la otra vez, el que me había escuchado cantar y tocar el piano, el cual quería hablar conmigo.

-Buena tardes Joven Sakura, permítame presentarme, soy Richard Puck, vengo a ofrecerte la mejor oportunidad de tu vida.-

-Esa voz me agrada. ¿Y cuál es mi gran oportunidad?- me secaba el sudor con una toalla mientras lo miraba y el hombre de traje me sonreía con decisión.

-Quiero ser tu manager, hijo. Te convertiré en una estrella, tendrás fama, dinero y una buena vida. Te escuche cantar tienes una muy hermosa voz y- me miró de pies a cabeza- tienes otro punto por ese cuerpo a las chicas les encantaras.- reí nerviosos por lo que dijo.- Pero sobre todo, vivirás rodeado de tu música y tu música vivirá rodeada de ti. Entonces ¿qué dices? –

-¡Wow! ¡Pues me parece muy bien! –

-Solo hay una condición, hijo. – reí, era obvio.

-Ya me lo esperaba. ¿Cuál es? –

-Tendrás que venir conmigo a Corea del Sur luego nos iremos a E.U. y sería mañana por la mañana, si podemos hablar con tus padre para convencerlos… - lo interrumpí.

-No se preocupe por eso, vivó solo. Y si va a ser mi manager creo que no debo de tener secretos con usted ni usted conmigo. –

-Concuerdo.-

-Bueno yo no tengo familia, la perdí a la edad de 9 años en un accidente automovilístico, los únicos que sobrevivimos fueron mi madre y yo, pero ella falleció hace un año. – se me quedo viendo asombrado.

-Mi más sentido pésame, apenas te conozco y ya te admiro muchacho, una trágica historia y aún puedes tener una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda eres digno de admiración. Eso quiere decir que nada te retiene a quedarte ¿No es así? –

-Solo hay una persona.-

Y hablando de la reina de Roma estaba justo atrás escuchando nuestra plática asombrada. Bueno eso pensé pero no. Lo que en verdad estaba viendo era a Hitomi besando a Kyosuke el cual no parecía oponer ninguna resistencia. El señor a mi lado volteo a ver todo y se amargo al igual que yo.

-Me disculpa.- comencé a caminar hacia ese par de idiotas.

-Adelante.- alcance a escuchar a Richard.

Iba a separarlos y comencé a escuchar unos sollozos, voltee y sí, Sayaka estaba llorando otra vez por culpa de ese imbécil. Me detuve abruptamente, quería separarlos para que Sayaka ya no sufriera pero,… Sayaka podría entrar en razón con esto y terminar de una vez por todas con el idiota de Kyosuke. Regrese mis pasos que no fueron muchos hacia Richard.

-¿No ibas a separarlos? –

-No es mi asunto, por cierto, me gustaría darle mi decisión al final de clases.- le conté un mini plan que había creado en el momento y el acepto mi oferta.

Sayaka ya había salido corriendo del lugar y el idiota de Kyosuke fue tras de ella.

Por fin, por fin terminarían y tendría mi oportunidad de declararme, quedarme a su lado y curar su dolor. Ella debería ser mía, yo puedo hacerla feliz, él no.

El tiempo pasó, Richard ya se había ido diciendo que tendría todo listo para la salida. Estaba sentado en el césped del campus mirando el cielo, teníamos hora libre al igual que el salón de Nagisa. ¿Qué hacía tan solo? Bueno solo diré que Homura decidió pasar esta hora libre con su novia Madoka y Nagisa aprovecho para declararse a su senpai Mami. Sí, ese niño peli-blanco es un salta asilos y al parecer Mami acepto ser su novia, eh de admitir que se ven muy bien juntos aunque algo raro. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Una presencia se posó enfrente de mí haciendo que la mirase.

-Me arruinas la vista Sayaka.-

-Que cruel eres- hizo un puchero de lo más tierno.- Perdone a Kyosuke y odio a Hitomi Shizuki por ser una resbalosa.- me soltó eso de golpe mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Dime que es una broma. –

-¿Por qué diría eso? –

-¡Porque él te traiciono y todavía lo perdonas no tiene sentido! – no me di cuenta de que había aumentado el tono de voz ganándome unas miradas que poco me importaron.

-¡Él no me traiciono, Hitomi lo beso sin que él quisiera!- esta ciega. No pensé que fuese cierto eso de que el amor ciega a las personas pero ya lo descubrí y si es cierto.

-¡Vamos Sayaka No puedes ser tan ciega! – al ver más miradas sobre nosotros, suspiré y la abrase ocultando su rostro en mi hombro. – Deja de engañarte tú misma, por favor. –

-¡No me estoy engañando! ¡Sé que él me ama tanto como yo a él! – me empujo, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Me brinque las últimas horas de clases, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos ella. Observaba a lo lejos como Richard comenzaba a poner el escenario en el campus, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él y me distraje hasta que dio el timbre de salida. Cuando vi caminar a Sayaka ya estaba arriba de aquel escenario el cual ya tenía muchos alumnos enfrente.

-¡Sayaka!- dije su nombre en el micrófono con mi guitarra eléctrica ya puesta.- Por favor escucha mis palabras. –

Ella seguía caminando pero Madoka y Mami la detuvieron, y miraba como la convencían para que me escuchase, y así lo hizo. Se detuvo para luego acercarse un poco al escenario.

-Desde hace ya 2 malditos años que me he enamorado de ti, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero se me hizo imposible no verte con este tipo de sentimientos, y no son mentiras mi amor por ti es sincero, siempre he velado por ti y tu felicidad, solo deseo lo mejor para ti. Pero un idiota me gano tu corazón antes de tan siquiera declararme, pensé que este sería mi día pero no. Lo perdonaste. Perdonaste a esa persona que no te merece, él te hace sufrir, yo nunca lo haría. – Miraba su rostro sorprendido en ese momento solo éramos nosotros dos – Escucha mi canción y dame tu respuesta al final. –

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar comencé rasguear la guitarra y prepararme para decirle la verdad, ya todo daba igual si correspondía, bien por mí, me quedaría con ella y rechazaría mi gran oportunidad pero si me rechazaba me iría con Richard por una vida fuera de Sayaka. Pierdo y gano en los dos. Así es la vida, no se puede tenerlo todo.

 **You call me up, - (Tú me llamas)  
Its like a broken record – (Es como un disco rayado)  
Saying that your heart hurts – (Diciendo que te duele el corazón)  
Thought you never get over- (Que nunca vas a superar)  
him getting over you, - (Yo te supero a ti)**

And you end up crying – (Y acabas llorando)  
And i end up lying, - (Y yo acabo mintiendo)  
Cause im just a sucker – (Porque actuó como un tonto)  
for anything that you do, - (Por cada cosa que haces)

 _-Por favor que te llegue mi mensaje.-_

 **And when then phone call finally ends, -(Y cuando la llamada llega a su fin)  
You say thanks for being a friend –(Dices "Gracias por ser mi amigo")  
And im going in circles –(Y doy vueltas en un círculo)  
Again and Again -(una y otra vez)**

 _-Quiero ser más que tu amigo.-_

I dedicate this song to you –(Te dedico esta canción a ti)  
The one who never sees the truth –(A la que nunca mira la verdad)  
That i can take away you hurt, -(Que yo puedo hacerte olvidar el dolor)  
Heartbreak girl –(Chica Rompecorazones)  
Hold you tight straight through to day light, -(Te abrazaría en la luz del día)  
Im right here –(Estoy justo aquí,)  
when you gonna realice-(¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta…)  
that im your cure Heartbreak girl, -( …de que soy tu cura?)

 _-Ya no lastimes mi corazón.-_

 **I bite my tongue –(Me muerdo la lengua,)  
but i wanna scream out –(Pero quiero gritar)  
You can be with me now –(Que podrías estar conmigo ahora)  
But i end up telling you –(Pero termino diciendo)  
what you wanna hear, -(lo que quieres escuchar)  
But your not ready –(Pero no estas lista)  
and its so frustrating –(Y es tan frustrante)  
He treats you so bad –(Que él te trate tan mal)  
and im so good to you –(Y yo sea tan bueno para ti)  
its not fair, -(No es justo.)  
**

Al cantar esa estrofa me lo señale a él y luego a mí para terminar con un puchero, ganando-me unos gritos de algunas chicas que ignoré.

 **And when the phone call finally ends – (Y cuando la llamada llega a su fin)  
You say ill call you tomorrow at 10 –(Dices "Te marcaré mañana a las 10")  
And im stuck in the friend zone –(Y estoy atrapado en la zona de amigos)  
again and again, -(Una y otra vez)**

 _-Yo no te haré sufrir, comprende.-_

I dedicate this song to you –(Te dedico esta canción a ti)  
The one who never sees the truth –(A la que nunca mira la verdad)  
That i can take away you hurt, -(Que yo puedo hacerte olvidar el dolor)  
Heartbreak girl –(Chica Rompecorazones)  
Hold you tight straight through to day light, -(Te abrazaría en la luz del día)  
Im right here –(Estoy justo aquí,)  
when you gonna realice-(¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta…)  
that im your cure – (…de que soy tu cura?)  
Heartbreak Girl – (Chica Rompecorazones)

Mil y un pensamientos pasaban sin para por mi cabeza.

I know someday its gonna happen –(Sé que va ocurrir alguna vez)  
And you'll finally forget the day –(Y por fin olvidara el día)  
you met him -(En el que lo conociste)  
Sometimes you're –(A veces estas)  
so close to preventing -(Tan cerca de la perfección)  
I gotta get it through your head –(Tengo que hacerte entender)  
that you belong with me instead, -(Que me perteneces a mí.)

Con la esperanza del que tanto mis pensamiento se traspasaran por esta canción y los escuchará.

 **I dedicate this song to you –(Te dedico esta canción a ti)  
The one who never sees the truth –(A la que nunca mira la verdad)  
That i can take away you hurt, -(Que yo puedo hacerte olvidar el dolor)  
Heartbreak girl –(Chica Rompecorazones)  
Hold you tight straight through to day light, -(Te abrazaría en la luz del día)  
Im right here –(Estoy justo aquí,)  
when you gonna realice-(¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta…)  
that im your cure - (…de que soy tu cura?)  
Heartbreak Girl- (Chica Rompecorazones)**

 _-Escúchalos. Escúchame Sayaka.-_

 **I dedicate this song to you –(Te dedico esta canción a ti)  
The one who never sees the truth –(A la que nunca mira la verdad)  
That i can take away you hurt, -(Que yo puedo hacerte olvidar el dolor)  
Heartbreak girl –(Chica Rompecorazones)  
Hold you tight straight through to day light, -(Te abrazaría en la luz del día)  
Im right here –(Estoy justo aquí,)  
when you gonna realice-(¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta…)  
that im your cure – (…de que soy tu cura?)  
Heartbreak Girl – (Chica Rompecorazones) **

De un salto baje del escenario y todos me abrieron paso hasta Sayaka quien no había salido de su estado de shock.

-¿Y bien?...- trague saliva.- ¿Me darías permiso de curar tu corazón? – sentía toda la esperanza en mi ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-…Kyoko…- esperanzas que se fueron al carajo.

Era lo único que necesitaba, esa mirada de pena y el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar para no lastimarme. Suspire sacando cualquier pisca de esperanza dentro de mí.

-Richard ¿Se puede adelantar el viaje? –

El tipo de traje salió de entre todos los alumnos con seriedad y me fui acercando a él dándole la espalda a mi amor no correspondido.

-Por su puesto hijo, ya tengo la limusina afuera.-

Seguí a Richard sin mirar atrás, sin despedirme de nadie, solo tiré la toalla, me rendí. Pero que importa ya, estaba peleando una batalla que no iba a ganar. Ahora solo me dedicaré a cumplir mi sueño de vivir solo para la música y olvidarme completamente de Sayaka Miki.

 **-.-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-**

-Y ya se hizo tarde, todos a sus casas.- finalizo de contar el pelirrojo.

-Sin duda una gran historia.- el pelinegro se levantó con su hija en sus brazos que seguía impresionada por la historia.- No vemos luego. – Y después de decir eso se fueron, dejando al pelirrojo con el niño peli-azul.

-Tu madre te está buscando.- señalo a la peli-azul que lo nombraba a gritos.

-Ven otra vez a mi casa a comer y luego cuéntame la historia para dormir.-

-Lo tienes traumado con esa historia, será mejor que aceptes.- el pelirrojo bufó pero con una sonrisa.

Se bajó del árbol y los acompaño a ambos hasta su casa para contarle el último capítulo de su vida amorosa.

* * *

 _Hola! Tanto tiempo, Gracias a los lectores que siguen esta historia de solo 3 capitulos._

 _Lamento la larga espera y subiré lo más pronto posible el cap numero 3._

 _Se despide **Nashi T.H.D.H. owo~**_


End file.
